


Start over

by Alex_E



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Carol is working late and Yon-Rogg shows up.





	Start over

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JA

“Your hair is longer.”

Carol blinked once and looked up to find Yon-Rogg standing in her office.

It was late, and she really should to be at home. But Yon-Rogg was in town, and she figured she might as well get some more work done, (instead of heading home and being more open to the temptation that was her former commanding officer).

Life sure has a way.

He was there standing before her, with that casual smirk on his face. It was familiar and oh so so infuriating.

She smiled slowly. "Yes, it is."

"It looks hideous," he grinned.

“No it does not!”

“You got fat."

"I did not!"

"And you're getting really, really ugly."

"Aww. I missed you too." She leaned back in her chair and glanced him over. He looked imposing as ever.

“Last I heard you left Starforce. How is retirement going for you?”

“Didn't stick I am private contractor now.”

“I know.”

“Keeping tabs on me Vers?” Yon grinned boyishly as he walked towards her and sat on the edge of her desk.

“Shield has an interest in you as I am sure you're well aware of.”

“Fury has yet to make me an offer I won't be able to refuse.”

“So how have you been?”

“Can't complain.”

She made a small humming noise. They hadn't been together like this in a long time. She was surprised to find to how much she missed it. This banter with him. She remembers arguments full of anger and regrets – both holding fast to their convictions and neither willing to give an inch. But that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy Yon while he was here.  
Yet still. She had missed it. She had missed this with him.

Yon-Rogg looked at her with those golden eyes of his, and she relented. It was his eyes that did her in. Bright like the sun. It wasn't the chiseled abs or the strong biceps or model-like face. These were all wonderful features, but it was his eyes that got her every time. They always spoke volumes of what he was feeling. His, anger, sadness, determination or love was always displayed through his eyes. Right now, she noted with pleasure, he was looking at her with pure lust.

She had hurt him terribly by leaving Starforce and Hala. She loves him, she’s always loved him, but he hurt her, and regardless if it was on purpose or not, he still hurt her. Yet they could never stay away from each other. 

"I'm not mad at you anymore,” Yon-Rogg said. "Just so you know."

"What if I am still mad at you though?” 

“I'm not opposed to angry sex,” Yon-Rogg said and made quick work of reaching out, cupping her face and pressing his lips on her lips. Carol breaks the kiss but doesn’t pull away. “Keep going.” Yon-Rogg puts his fingers in her hair and threads it through.

She wraps her arms around him and he lifts her up and sets her down on her desk

“Never did anyone on a desk before." She smiles.

"Happy to help cross an item off your bucket list as you Terrans say."

He kisses her ferociously. Somewhere, a stack of papers - possibly her laptop among them - went crashing to the ground and would be a bitch to clean up later, but Carol was in no place to care.

She sighed into the kiss, loving the nostalgic feeling. He let go of her lips, allowing her to gasp for air, and attacked her jaw, neck and collarbone with kisses, slightly sucking a mark that would be hard to cover up.

Before she knew it, her shirt was on the floor, and her pants were kicked into some unknown recess under her desk. She was left lying on her desk now in her pink lace bra and matching panties (somehow, she'd known to plan for this).

There was just something about him. Something about them together that called to her. The same reason they were together in the first place. They had something. Their relationship didn't work out for many reasons but at this? They were magnificent Carol realized.

She wanted to sit up to take his pants off already, but his hand slid into her panties, two fingers dipping inside of her. She moaned at the sensation of his thrusting and curling fingers, feeling her body heating up rapidly. Her mind got cloudy when he added his tongue to his actions down there.

He cherished her body, caressing and touching and licking and it was just as good as always. Maybe better. 

He bruised her hip bones with his thumbs and firm grip, and she knew she'd be terribly sore in the morning. 

She didn't mind. It was worth it. It was always worth it when it came to her former commander. With him, her body was different. He took her to another plane - another realm where her body was disconnected from reality and her pleasure was incredible. They were good together like this. 

With the next few thrusts her orgasm hit her hard, yet he didn't stop anything too soon, wanting her to ride it out. It took her awhile to catch her breath again. 

Yon's clothes were on the floor in an instant.  
He slid into her in one fluid motion, she was wet enough, and they both gasped at the sensation of their connecting flesh.

He let her adjust a moment before thrusting in an increasing pace. Her hips met his movements and they easily found a rhythm. They always did. Her fingernails dug into his back and she bit her lip. He muffled the sound of her moans with his lips crushing down on hers, but had to groan himself when her legs around his waist pushed him deeper. 

She couldn't escape him. She felt him everywhere on her, and she loved it. She cried out loudly when she reached her second peak.  
He followed her quickly with a low growl.

He collapsed on top of her carefully, both of them panting, trying make up for the last thirty seconds when they didn't breathe properly.  
He tucked a golden strand behind her ear and kissed her.

They had an unspoken agreement after that, but Carol asked anyway;

"My place?"

Yon-Rogg nodded with an easy smile, spent, but not unwilling for another round when he reached Carol's house. When it came to Carol, he was always willing.

He'd loved her, after all.

They spent their night and the next morning in this same manner, on the bed, under the shower, in her kitchen. They really had no limits. 

Afterwards they shared champagne out on the porch (it was their drink, wasn't it?), Carol was wearing her blue silky robe, Yon looked ridiculous in her white kimono. 

"You could stay, you know..." She tried to sound casual, not willing to reveal how much she actually wanted that. 

Yon smiled at her “On one condition Vers.”

“Making demands now Yon.”

"You want me to stay and I have some conditions the two events are related."

"Fine make your demands."

“We start over. We start fresh. We start a family. I am running out of reasons we shouldn't arent you?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

She smiled.


End file.
